


Truth and Consequences

by Measured_Words



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, John Harrison - Freeform, Lies, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Harrison lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Consequences

Spock had not expected further communication from his other, older, self on this matter. He replayed the message, mulling over its implications:

_"Commander, I have reviewed the information regarding your encounter with the man you identified to me as Khan. I must inform you that I believe you have been misled. The man in the footage is not Khan Noonien Singh._

_"I do not recognize the man who colluded with Admiral Marcus. While Nero's alteration of the timeline affected events that occurred following his arrival and could theoretically have led to Marcus's discovery of his cryotubes, the changes to the timeline should not have been sufficient to alter Khan's own history. While it is possible that his appearance may have been altered since his awakening, the regenerative properties attributed to his blood are not consistent with my own knowledge of Khan's physiology._

_"Explaining this difference would require that, like an alteration of his appearance, these regenerative properties were developed only after he was woken from cryospace. If that is the case, it is highly unlikely that only Khan would have access to the technology. While this would be problematic, I calculate a much higher probability that he simply deceived you."_

But now the captain was alive and Khan, or Harrison, or whoever he was, had been returned to cryostasis. Did it matter, then, who he had been, or what reasoning may have lain behind his claims? Did it matter that the older Spock had bent, if not broken, his own directive about revealing information about the past? Had Spock's comments influenced him, his decisions, the course of events that had brought them to this resolution? Logic held no clear answers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I originally wrote as a comment in an LJ discussion, in response to the suggestion that John Harrison is not Khan. I decided to clean it up at throw it out here, since there seems to be a fair number of other fans who share this headcanon.


End file.
